battling Maidens rewritten version
by mr grimjaw
Summary: what happens when the prince of Whirling Tides declines his suters the back up plan is a tournament for all the country's maidens
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Gathering of the Maidens**

**Author's Note: I Mr. grim jaw don't own Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto he makes the money I don't and this is a request by darkboy18.**

The Land of Whirlpools is known for being a small island some miles away from the Land of Fire with a relatively small population. The Island itself could be considered somewhat prosperous albeit in a humble manner and boasts no significant production that distinguishes it from other places.

In the capital of the Land, Maelstrom, the Uzumaki rule fairly and with great skill although with some unique quirks that made it distinguish itself from other rulers.

And one of the most defining aspects of the Uzumaki was their mastery over the legendary Tailed Beasts which granted the small land with great blessings and unchallenged power that all kingdoms of the known world coveted to use in their favor.

They won some favors from the Uzumaki by paying for them or earning them through services rendered in their name across the known world.

But when the time came for a new King to take the crown, the whole world mobilized to ensure the queen was on their side as to have easy access to that great power they harbored.

In the palace where the Uzumaki ruled, sitting on a throne was Kushina Uzumaki; a beautiful woman in her early 30's of long crimson hair, soft blue eyes and a round cheerful face.

But today her features were all but cheerful for a most important event was to take place soon in the otherwise peaceful city of the otherwise peaceful Land.

Her fair features became less fair the moment a tall broad man of greyish hair stood in front and said "Lady Kushina, preparations for the tournament are nearly complete. We have completed the list of combatants"

Kushina nodded and then sighed "Thank you Jiraiya…That boy just likes to make my life miserable…I presented him with all kinds of brides! Smart, dumb, sexy and even downright slutty! But no, the brat had to hate them all and send them their way"

"If I may my Lady, he is barely becoming an adult and he is quite rebellious. He probably was just trying to annoy you a bit as all children do to their parents at one time or another" said Jiraiya trying to ease the queen's ire.

Kushina's eyebrow twitched and said "Be it as it may but now he has to take whoever wins that damn tournament! I hope a drill sergeant wins so she can straighten him up a bit!"

The older man simply laughed awkwardly at the fuming ruler while by the door he heard a quick shifting making him sigh.

"A tournament huh?" sighed a blonde handsome man of sun kissed hair, electric blue eyes and a similar face to that of the queen.

The man dressed in blue and white quickly exited the palace and went about to walk on the grounds covered in lush grass and beautiful flowers.

As he made his way to the front gates of the palace two female figures joined him.

"Hello there Master! Want us to walk you to the city?" said an athletic looking girl of tanned skin, brown eyes and brown hair done in two cute buns over her head. She wore a tight fitting maroon armor with white cloth and a large scroll hanging by the waist on her back.

"Y-You shouldn't ask so brazenly Ten-Ten…"timidly said the other female in a voice barely above a whisper.

The other girl snorted and replied "And keep that act and you'll never be more than a flower on the wall Hinata"

"Eeep!" replied Hinata Hyuuga, a young woman of long straight black hair dressed in a Medium armor which consisted of a light breast plate that only covered her mid body leaving her ample bosom to stand above it. The rest of the armor consists of light silverfish arm guards and grieves with light purple robes covering the rest of her body.

The shy girl kept her eyes closed but still walked confidently as if she could the whole world around well enough. And that was something that disturbed no little people since she was blind from birth.

Naruto smiled lightly and replied "Sure, come along, let's see how things are going in town"

Ten-Ten grinned while Hinata smiled gently picking up the pace to stand each to his right and left and walk onwards. Both girls did this not only out of sympathy but duty as Queen Kushina had commanded both to serve as his retainers, bodyguards and concubines if his desire ever arose.

On the way to the city bellow Naruto's mind drifted from his retainers to the oncoming tournament that would decide who his future wife and queen would be.

It wasn't that he didn't liked the idea of having a bunch of attractive (Hopefully) women fighting over him. The problem resided in the fact that none of the girls fought for him but the throne next to his and the power it bestowed upon the one sitting on it.

His mother had attempted to marry him with a number of brides but though they all were attractive, some smart and other downright slutty. He simply refused them all for they still cared nothing for him.

Turning to look at his retainers and for that matter some of the few women in his life that actually cared for him, he remembered how they had come to be by his side.

Two years ago Ten-Ten used to be a weapons huntress and in one of her daring break in, she got caught by him when he had gone over to the palace's kitchen to grab a bite at something. Noticing the intruder he knocked her out with a large frying pan that was at hand.

Being imprisoned she was placed before Kushina for trial which was actually dishing out a sentence. She had been offered to work for a decade in the country's mines or be executed then and there.

Naruto who was present at the sentence hearing, requested his mother mercy for the huntress which she considered. And at the end offered Ten-Ten if she wanted a better life than that of a bandit and upon asking what would she do, she was told to become a retainer for the young lord.

Of course she sweetened the offer with a handsome monthly stipend and access to the Clan's armories under Naruto's permission. Needless to say she accepted the offer quite readily.

On Hinata's side, she used to be a princess to one of the many clans that made small kingdoms in the Land of Fire

Said clan was the Hyuuga and it boasted a wealthy family with a distinguished history of great men, warriors and statesmen. For many the clan was always a strong bidder for the Uzumaki's long list of Kings and Queens but so far none had acquired any position beyond that which their wealth managed to get them.

Hiashi Hyuuga, leader of the Clan, had placed many hopes in his first born but upon seeing the child's eyes he knew that her future was bleak and his hopes for the Uzumaki union crashed down.

At the insistence of the girl's mother he taught her not only how to be a proper Hyuuga princess but also a warrior and to his surprise she picked the family's fighting style quite well making of her blindness a weapon to better use the style.

Still her personality was lacking in ambition as though she had potential never managed to make it bloom.

Knowing that her daughter lacked in both charms and power enough to secure the Uzumaki union, Hiashi decided to buy favor with them by sending Hinata to them and make her a retainer of the young heir.

And so without further ado, she was hauled over to Whirling Tides Harbor where she met with the young heir and his recently appointed retainer Ten-Ten.

At first their relationship had been somewhat strained over Ten-ten still being rebellious of her indentured service and Hinata being too shy even for a blind girl. But overtime they grew warm to one another and to the man they swore to serve.

"M-Master, who would you like to win the tournament?" asked Hinata as the trio made their way to the city.

Groaning Naruto said "Don't really care, it's not like it's up to me anyway"

"That's right Hinata, master only needs them to be hot!" said Ten-Ten with a snicker on her voice.

That made both Naruto and Hinata to blush and simply walk on while Ten-Ten followed them saying "Oh come on!"

**Cherry Blossom Kingdom**

Located in the Land of Fire at the border with the Land of Tea, the small kingdom famed for its majestic Cherry trees and excellent tourist spots. Was the home to the Haruno royal house which compared to other royalties of the land barely amounted to provincial nobility at best.

Still on the grounds of the Sakura's Dance Palace, a young maiden of hair equal to the colored trees of the kingdom practiced with a large Halberd of Red Steel with the Haruno crest of a white circle painted on the side of the blade.

The girl made large, swift murderous swings of her weapon against her sparring partner who was also her mother.

And said woman of short blonde hair and an austere face blocked every swing with a White halberd of her own with a red circle painted on its side.

With one last clang of the weapons, both combatants stepped back breathing hard but content nonetheless.

"I am afraid I can't teach you anything else my dear Sakura" said Mebuki Haruno walking away from the fighting circle and placing her halberd on a rack by the wall.

The pink haired woman blinked her jade green eyes in surprised and striking her halberd loudly to the ground kneeled before her mother and said "Thank you very much mother!"

Mebuki laughed at her daughter's seriousness and partly wished she was more like her husband who made lame jokes all the time but at least kept a cheerful demeanor most of the time.

"Rise my dear, in fact it has been quite some time since you surpassed me after all I am barely able to keep up with you without armor. And I know you were holding back missy" said Mebuki walking over to Sakura who blinked in embarrassment.

Mebuki observed her quite tall daughter clad in armor of red and white tight fitting and quite thick gauntlets, armguards, shoulder guards and grieves. And that visage made her wonder how in the blazes did her and Kizashi produced such an impressive offspring.

"Come on, let's remove that armor and get you to a bath. A long journey awaits you and you must be on your best both on your body and your looks" said Mebuki winking at Sakura making the girl groan at the hint of the tournament.

Being done with the bath in which Mebuki teased her about being already a fully grown woman and surviving dinner in which his father made absurd antics and expressed her disapproval with the tournament; Sakura finally withdrew to her chambers for a night of good sleep.

On the bed and unable to get asleep Sakura though of the tournament.

If she won she would become wife to a man she didn't know and Queen to a country she had never seen before and knew only through common talk and legend.

She was not a girl to abscond her duties and becoming Queen of the Land of Whirlpools meant keeping the Cherry Blossom Kingdom safe from increasingly hostile neighbors who saw the small kingdom as prosperous and weak enough for the taking.

She would do everything in her power to win and pray that whoever turned out to be her husband to be a decent man…and not be a failed wanna be comedian like her father or a pervert.

**The Land of Demons**

At a Palace eerily resembling a huge temple a number of stunning maidens stood going through a series of hand positions while chanting in a trance like state.

Making a circle the girls surrounded another girl of long platinum blonde hair, bright violet eyes and a luscious body. Said girl was going through a series of hand position of her own and a quick prayer like chant.

The surrounding women finished their chant and as in cue purple flame balls appeared in front of them and then started to move in random directions around the girl in the middle.

The still chanting girl then stopped her chanting and with a shout made white flame balls appear on her hand. And with lightning fast movements the girl casted those against the purple flame balls extinguishing them despite the speed and randomness of their movements.

Done with the exercise the girl dismissed her training partners who bowed low and silently moved out of the training area.

"Wonderful as always Lady Shion" commented a man with glasses and short brown hair, walking over to Shion with a tray with water and food on it.

"I know…but thanks anyway Taruho. I have absolute confidence that I'll become queen of Whirlpool and with it ensure our kingdom's absolute strength" replied Shion taking the glass of water.

"That's a great attitude my dear but keep in mind that you haven't won anything yet. Respect your opponents even if they aren't as strong as you" said a woman with Shion's eyes and brown hair.

Shion rolled her eyes but still said "Thank you for your wise words mother Miroku"

With that both women exited the training grounds and headed for the Palace's baths where both stepped into a large pool of steaming water and relaxed.

"Shion, I know you are dead set on becoming Whirlpool's Queen but be mindful of your reasons. You are there to ensure that power isn't misused by other nations, not to wield it ourselves against them" said Miroku with compassionate eyes.

Getting tired of these talks Shion said "Mother, of course I don't intend to misuse the power but I won't allow other nations to make light of the Land of Demons either. They are constantly proving our borders and teasing our ways! They have to stop!"

"Or else?" asked Miroku making the rather difficult question that Shion always had trouble answering.

"Or else they'll get what's coming to them…" muttered Shion making Miroku sigh.

**The Land of Wind**

The Land of Wind is mostly a vast desert with very few in terms of water and even less in terms of arable lands. A hard land that bred hardier people that fiercely called it home and managed to modestly thrive in it.

Within this fierce and apparently lifeless land the Sabaku Kingdom was the sole ruling clan which held control over the Land's largest source of water and shared the rule of the land with the dispersed bands of nomadic tribes that paid homage to it.

Within the confines of a dusty palace a young woman of fair face, sandy blonde hair and forest green eyes was sitting with a long black scythe by her side while her eyes roamed over a book detailing ancient chronicles of battles waged by her people against others.

"Guess trying to figure out individual battle strategies from a book isn't much of a strategy itself" sighed the girl putting the book down as two individuals entered her room.

"Books carry the wisdom of our ancestors Temari…or so Master Baki used to say…" commented a young man of red hair, green eyes and a tattoo on his left temple dressed in dark red robes.

"Still not much wisdom when you are receiving blow after blow Gaara" replied Temari closing the book and turning to meet her younger brother but upon seeing the person next to him she stood in front of her desk trying to hide it from view.

The person next to Gaara was a girl around Gaara's age with long brown hair, dark brown eyes and was dressed in a purple belly dancer attire which revealed her abdomen, covered her chest with glittering materials and showed her legs with see through pants.

Upon locking eyes both girls glared at one another with obvious hostility.

Noticing the sudden change Gaara said "Enough…you are both servants of Sabaku and we are lucky both of you got accepted to represent us in the Tournament. The more combatants we have the better for our people"

Still glaring at the girl, Temari said "And are those your real motives Sword Dancer?"

The girl giggled and smugly said "But of course sister Temari, anything for my beloved King Gaara; And you should remember that my name is Sari"

Temari frowned further at Sari and though of her own goals to use the legendary power of the Uzumaki to turn her land into a paradise where life could be easier and bloom everywhere.

But this Sari girl was barely above fan girl status and thought only of pleasing Gaara and that could go in a wide range of ways. Not to mention that winning the tournament implied becoming Queen to a foreign nation and husband to an unknown man.

She was of course ready to accept her fate but wondered what crazy thing would, the admittedly deadly Sword Dancer, do for Gaara to remain by his side.

"Just remember Sari, there can be only one winner and I don't intend to forfeit in your favor" warned Temari taking her black scythe casting a curved shadow on the girl who involuntarily shivered at the rather fearsome visage.

Gaara on his side simply nodded his unwitting approval at their enthusiasm for helping the Land of Wind…

**Nadeshiko Island**

Far to the North-of the Land of Water and close to the Land of Lightning lies the Nadeshiko Island which is mostly jungle-like in nature and mostly avoided due to its lack of valuable resources beyond fine wood.

The island is also home to the infamous Nadeshiko Village which houses some of the strongest warriors in the world.

But what makes it truly infamous is the fact that unlike most societies around the globe, this one was led by women and for women.

Of course, no society would exist for long without its two genres and this one solved that issue in a most peculiar manner.

At the moment the whole population of the village stood at an arena where two combatants were quarreling at the moment.

One of the combatants was a beautiful young woman of long black hair tied in a long pony tail and two bangs covering her fair face which sported two grass green eyes.

The other was a large man in his early 30's with thick beard and muscles that bulged when swinging a massive two bladed axe at her.

The girl dodged the large swing of the axe that was aimed at her neck and taking the chance made a long cut on the man's left forearm but to her surprise it didn't cause him much pain due to the thickness of his skin.

The man made a furious return swing and this time the girl had to block it with her ninjato sword forcing her to roll with the blow as to not have her blade destroyed.

The man made a guttural laughter sound and lunged for the decisive blow but the girl simply smiled wickedly and jumping at the man she beautifully spin upside down and then on her axis making a circular motion with her blade.

She then landed gracefully behind the man who continued running on momentum for a while as his blinking head rolled clear to a side of his body.

With victory in hand the girl cleaned the ninjato of blood and sheathed it making the whole of the arena roar in cheering of her flawless victory.

She lifted a hand to greet back her countrymen and then upon hearing a gong she turned to the arena's seat of honor and took a knee.

"You have done well Shizuka, there is nothing else I or any other warrior here can teach you anymore. You are ready to fulfill the long awaited dream of our people" said a woman with the same eyes as Shizuka albeit with grey hair.

"Thank you mother! I promise to win the tournament, marry the King of Whirlpool and secure the Uzumaki power for Nadeshiko and bring proper balance and beauty to the world by toppling men from the top!" declared Shizuka making the women on the arena roar once again.

**Golden Garden Kingdom**

Nearly at the middle of the Land of Fire stood the small but beautiful Golden Garden Kingdom which was home to some of the Land's finest and most accurate archers.

This kingdom was allied to the Black Deer and the Giant Keeper kingdoms which sported the famous Ino-Shika-Cho alliance that had kept the relatively small kingdoms safe from larger ones throughout generations.

At the Palace of Golden Garden on the training grounds a young girl of platinum blonde hair and baby-blue eyes dressed in quite a revealing armor jumped and dodged numerous arrows sent in her direction by archers while at the same time shooting arrows at moving targets behind the archers.

The armor was of light purple and came in an armored bra with light shoulder guards and separate arm guards. Her lower body was covered in an armored bikini like bottom with segmented thigh guards protecting her and light armored boots.

Once she hit all the targets she shifted her hold on the long bow and used it as a staff to deflect the last barrage of arrows sent her way.

Managing to catch the last arrow with two fingers the young woman grinned widely and turning to a man of similar hair she said "How did I perform Daddy?"

The man walked clapping to his daughter and said "Wonderfully my princess, the Yamanaka has not produced such a fine warrior in many years"

That made the young girls beam with pride and pleasure over the well-earned flattery.

"That tournament is as good as over with me in it Daddy!" said the girl handing her bow to a servant as a woman of similar age to the man but with light brown hair and eyes approached.

"You must remember that this isn't a game Ino. Much is at stake here" said the woman with a haughty but serious tone.

Ino sighed and turning to her mother said "Yes I know, safety and prosperity for us all…"

The woman nodded and turned to her husband to speak some words.

"And lots of power, gold and jewels to me!" whispered a wicked looking Ino as her eyes glimmered with the prospect of such a fate.

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you enjoyed the re-written version of Battling Maidens. Thanks to Tachman for being my BETA and the ideas he came up with.**

**Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Gathering of the Maidens 2**

**Land of Water**

At a luxurious palace deep in the city of Misty Jewel a woman in her early 30's of prodigiously long auburn hair rested on a massive bed of soft cushions and silky sheets. She was of fair faced and gifted with a very feminine luscious body that any man would lust after.

Dressed in a sea green dress the woman rolled lazily on her body to observe the rising sun through the closed window slits and knew that soon her daily routine would begin anew.

She got up and as in cue a loud knock to her door made her turn already guessing who was on the other side.

"Lady Mei, time for your morning training session" said her retainer Ao.

"Yeah, yeah…Give me a moment" replied the still drowsy Mei Terumi, self-proclaimed Lady of Water

Mei approached her large mirror and after clearing the bangs of hair from her face noticed with some satisfaction that it didn't sport any wrinkles of signs of age that marred the beauty of a maiden in time.

And though aging graciously was part of growing old, for Mei Terumi that was something that wouldn't do…at least while she was still single and without children!

Quickly getting dressed, applying makeup and doing her hair, Mei stepped out of her room and followed Ao to the training arena.

Mei Terumi had been working so far to achieve a great feat many would find daunting and that was the unification of the Land of Water as a single country and though she had invested almost half of her life to accomplish it, she realized that she stood at a road block of sorts.

Much of the country's territory belonged to her now but crucial spots of it remained under the domain of the ever rebellious and belligerent Swordsmen. And those bowed to no one despite bribes or threats and constantly fought her or one another for little gain.

Now that she had reached 30 she realized that her dream was a fleeting one for on not having taken a proper husband before and concentrating so much power on her, she had failed to produce a lasting dynasty that could survive her.

And that pesky fact made all her efforts and the work of a lifetime useless unless something special happened.

And to her the coming tournament for the Land of Whirlpools Queen's Crown to finally unite her Land and admittedly dream further…with a stunning visage of a mid-20's year old girl.

Getting to the training arena she noticed the nervous looking shape of her youngest retainer Chojuro who seemed like wanting to sprint from there.

Liking the young man's always nervous demeanor, Mei advanced on him with a predatory look and lifting her golden smoking pipe "Dragon" to her lips she said "Well Chojuro? Ready for some sparring time?"

Chojuro blushed at her tone and lifting his Hiramekarei yelped when from the golden pipe a drop of hot lava fell to the floor making a hole.

**The Land of Rain**

The Land of Rain was known for two very distinct characteristics. One being a land that for its geography, never ceased to have rains throughout the year and the other for being the bloody battleground of many wars among the greater Lands that surrounds it.

Local legend says that because of all the bloodshed the gloomy land has suffered the gods in the sky never ceased to cry for it.

The people of this country were sour people too used to tragedy and though it sported at times some measure of strength, it always fell prey to the power of greater ones.

Today those dark skies accompanied the sobbing of a young maiden struck with sadness who in a small cottage made company for an ill man.

Said man was pale beyond healthy and his complexion reminded one of the skeletons found on the Land's many forgotten battlegrounds.

The man managed to open his eyes and gently groped the woman's blue hair and say "Just a little longer Konan…I can endure that much still"

"But Nagato…" began to say Konan just noticing the hand on her head and grimacing at the fact that she couldn't feel his hand on her.

"This is something you need Konan, so go ahead and put that demon's power for good use already" said Nagato cupping Konan's fair face and sighing at the strange unwarm texture of her skin.

Konan retreated from Nagato's hand knowing what he must have felt and she herself couldn't

"I promise that I won't only get rid of this curse but save you and give you your proper place in this world Nagato" pledged the girl removing all sadness from her voice.

Nagato smiled weakly and said "It would suffice with you getting back at that Origami demon, Konan"

"It's time Konan…" suddenly said a tall orange haired man from the door.

"Be sure to wait for me Nagato…" said Konan casting one last glance at the form of her stricken friend.

"Don't worry, I still have enough fight in me" replied Nagato giving her his best encouraging smile.

**Land of Rice Fields**

Nearby a rundown village of less than reputable characters in a patch of trees the sounds of a small clash could be heard.

In the middle of a small clear a young girl with bright orange hair in a long mane with a short pony tail and two bangs covering her face spun around with outstretched arms and hands.

From her finger tips long barely visible threads followed her dragging different weapons and tools in them making a storm of steel.

From the tree tops several shuriken and kunai shot towards her with great speed, but the unfazed girl moved her arms around using her bound weapons to deflect many of the incoming threats and using unused threads to catch others.

She then twisted her fingers and the threads threw back every tool and weapon at hidden targets among the trees.

Seeing that she was done with the training, she flopped down to the ground sighing making the threads coil back on her.

"Great work Sasame! You finally got it down!" said a girl of lime green hair, pale skin and blue eyes landing in front of Sasame.

Sasame looked up and said "Thanks Kagero but it was brutal! I never tried so many at the same time"

Kagero laughed at that and replied "Oh don't worry Sasame, you got this in your pocket! Those girls at the tournament won't know what hit them!"

Sasame laughed lightly and said "Sure hope so…"

Kagero sat down next to her and said "So it's finally time huh?"

"Yeah, time to bring back the Fuma clan back to prominence!" exclaimed Sasame with fire in her eyes.

"Where we ever that prominent?" wondered Kotohime bringing Sasame spirits down.

The reason for that was that though the Fuma clan was widely known for its expert use of Threads in combat and some ninja seals, the trait that truly distinguished them from other clans was how unlucky they were and how that luck have affected them in history.

Dogs catching them, sneezing during infiltration, wounding themselves, and at one infamous occasion wrongfully infiltrating the manor of an employer instead of its rivals'.

"Don't worry Sasame! I am sure that you winning the tournament will turn things around!" said Kagero

**At a Dango Shop next to a Road**

Sitting on a bench outside a Dango shop on a road lost in some country a woman of dark purple hair, light brown eyes, fair skin and a very luscious body, stood going through her twentieth stick of the apparently delicious treat.

"Man! Dango has to be up there with sex and money among the best stuff on this world" loudly stated the girl making some of the patrons direct her dirty glances.

Some men on the road heard that and laughed loudly at that and with confident air approached her admiring the scantily dressed girl who looked more like a courtesan.

The woman observed them and with a half-smile stretched back pushing out her quite large breasts forward which were in turn encased around a dark red strapless small top while her legs were encased in dancer like burnt yellow pants.

This attire showed her belly and left little to imagination making the men exchange knowing glances with one another thinking that tonight they would be able to score despite being in such a unremarkable place.

The leading man, rough looking, broad shouldered and somewhat scarred walked up front and said "Glad to know girl, we happen to be good in the sack and have enough money to make it worth your time"

The girl opened a single eye and observed that this was likely a band of mercenaries but judging their size and current location guessed that they lined their pockets with banditry every now and then when returning home.

"If I were paid for every time I heard men saying that I would be rich by know. Scram you ugly morons, I can tell miles away you know nothing of how to please a woman and if you had any money you would be wearing better armor and riding horses" said Anko eyeing them all with a confident demeanor.

This riled up the men who circled the girl making the other patrons turn away from what they knew was likely to happen in moments.

The leader still trying to sound a bit charming said "Listen missy, we do have money on us and we are much worn from the campaigning. We can make this worth your while so don't give us further trouble"

Seeing that indeed the Leader's coin bag was quite stuffed the girl licked her lips and said "Fine, give me the money there and I'll let you go unscathed"

Losing his patience the leader made for the blade on his belt but upon feeling a sharp sting on it withdrew his hand and his eyes went wide when attached to it was a small brown skinned snaked.

The man screamed and shook his arm making the snake fall off and land on the woman's lap where she approached a hand and it coiled around it gently.

The other men made to move but a raised hand from the girl stopped them and she said "Better move slowly guys, my pretties don't like rough men"

At that they looked down and saw a multitude of snakes writhing around their feet and some already coiled around their legs and arms.

Seeing this the men panicked and that compelled the snakes to start biting them making for quite a gruesome show as the poison brought them down one by one.

Once all men were on the ground the woman stood up smiling at the small snak on her wrist and said "Don't worry guys, you won't die…soon that is"

The semi paralyzed men looked at her with horror but barely able to move at all.

"Now I am going to take all of your money for I have quite a journey ahead of me and I would enjoy it more if I can make it a luxurious one" said the man slightly twisting her hand making several snakes seek out and retrieve their money pouches.

Once emptying the smelly bags into her snake skinned one she turned to the store owner who was trembling by the entrance and threw him several coins and a vial with a white liquid in it.

"That's an antidote for my pretties old man, be sure to give it to them before sunrise or you'll have quite a number of graves to dig. I would also take the weapons away from them if I were you, they don't seem very friendly folk" said the woman starting to walk away as somehow all the snakes she brought had disappeared already without a trace.

Walking away she looked at the moon and its pale color reminded her of an unpleasant character in her life.

Rubbing a tattoo on her neck she said aloud "Just wait a little longer you bastard! Anko Mitarashi will give you what you so richly deserve very soon"

**The Sound Kingdom (Far to the North in the Land of Rice Fields)**

In the far north of the Land of Rice Fields lies a large fortress that was once envisioned by the Lord of the Land as a bastion from which to attack neighboring lands and deter invaders but since his murder at the hands of renowned villain it was turned into something else entirely.

The Fortress and its adjacent lands made for a tiny country which main source of income was all manner of criminal enterprise.

Forbidden substances, women, slaves, mercenaries, assassins and spies made the backbones of such a place.

But all those things were means to a loftier end that only its ruler could device in his twisted mind.

And such ruler observed how a girl of long black straight hair sounded some cymbals and bells attached to her body making several men in front ot her writhe in pain, others be unable to stand again and other lose control of their bodily functions.

"So cruel and yet so clean" hissed the man enjoying the bizarre show.

Only until their ears began to bleed did the man sounded a gong making the girl stop all her motions and give the men a respite.

From the balcony the man called "Kin, be so kind as to join me"

The girl turned around and bowing began to make her way to the balcony where her liege awaited.

Reaching it she immediately took a knee and said "I am here as you requested Lord Orochimaru"

"I assume your training is complete?" asked the man in his usual hissing voice which the girl guessed was how snakes would speak if they could.

"Yes my Lord, I have mastered all aural attack and defense skills available. I am as ready as I can possibly be" replied the girl without looking up.

"Then you'll be departing along Dosu and Zaku to the Land of Whirlpools to claim the Queen's crown. I hope you haven't forgotten what the use you'll give it is" said Orochimaru making the girl visibly unsettled.

"I-I remember my Lord!" hurriedly said the girl trying to keep her composure.

"Excellent young one…Now leave and remember what awaits you should you fail" declared Orochimaru making the girl get up quickly and leave even faster his presence.

Orochimaru then looked out the balcony and said "Well there's always that other pawn available if things go awry…"

**In a Cave at the Land of Rice Fields**

"So you are going huh?" spoke a man with four arms eating a bowl of soup recently served.

"Damn right I am! And I am winning!" barked back a red headed girl with a cap over her head.

"You sure you have it in you?" asked large man serving the bowls of soup for his companions.

"Want me to trash you morons all over the place again?" spat back the girl finishing her bowl and using her sleeve to wipe her mouth.

Two men laughed as one and said "You sure are strong but I shudder to think what your future husband will think of your manners, least your looks!"

That made the men in the room share a short laughter that was cut short by loud coughing from the unlit back of the rather well furnished cave.

The girl had wanted to unleash her powers then and there to teach those guys a lesson regarding how to speak to a "lady" like her but like the others her voice went silent at the sound of the pained coughing.

"So…think you really have a chance?" asked the four armed man sounding almost worried.

"I do…For vengeance and a future I'll vanquish anything and anyone…" replied the woman sounding equally serious.

The other men nodded and continued their meals in silence.

**The Land of Noodles**

"Three servings of Pork Ramen coming up!" shouted a spirited girl from the kitchen of a crowded Ramen restaurant.

From the swinging doors of the Kitchen a young girl of brown hair and black eyes leaped into the ceiling and from there threw three bowls of steaming Ramen right in front of their requesters earning claps from everyone gathered who took the chance to ask for more bowls.

The girl heard all this and with darting eyes went to the bar where her father had already placed the orders and with multiple jumps and pirouettes delivered all bowls with ninja like precision.

"Hey Ayame, is it true you are competing at the Uzumaki Tournament?" asked one of the patrons over the roar of people in the restaurant.

Ayame took the chance to stop and say "That's right folks! I'll be leaving tomorrow for the Land of Whirlpools!"

"Why marry one of those jerks? Marry me! You just have to beat my wife!" said one of the patrons roar in laughter and slam hands on the table to signal their approval.

Ayame shared in the laughter and said "A well fed man is a happy man and a happy ruler will make for a happy world! Not to mention that with him I'll be able to create the definite Ramen!"

That made many men moan their objection over seeing their favorite cook leave to marry someone else but they all recognized the truth that with her as Queen the world could breathe easily for a while and maybe see their joyous country prosper a bit more.

Noticing their falling mood Ayame placed her hands on her hips and said "So you guys better enjoy tonight and give me a proper farewell!"

The men roared their approval and went on to order even more of their favorite meal.

**Tanzaku Town**

"Lady Tsunade please…" whined a short black haired woman at an angry looking light blonde woman with brown eyes.

"Silence Shizune! I got this!" snapped Tsunade slapping Shizune's hand away.

The woman saw how a man shook a wooden vase where something rattled inside and many people looked with unblinking eyes.

Then the man brought the vase down and as one all the witnesses shouted "Pairs!" or "Odds!"

Tsunade roared "Pairs!"

The man removed the vase and underneath a set of dice marked a 3 and a 2 making it an Odd number.

"Lady Tsunade!" whined Shizune seeing how the betting master retrieved their last coins from in front of them.

Tsunade bit her thumbnail and said "Crap! I was sure it was a Pair number! Alright, next time is my lucky try. Shizune hand me over some money!"

Sniffling Shizune said "That's what I was trying to say Lady Tsunade that was our last money…How we are supposed to pay for the journey to the Land of Whirlpools?"

Tsunade seemed unfazed and said "No biggie Shizune! We just need to ask for a new loan and we will be set to go"

As in cue several well-dressed men stormed the betting den with dozens of armed rough looking behind them and they all converged on Tsunade and Shizune while the other gamblers scurried away as to not get caught up in trouble.

"Thinking of asking for another Loan Legendary Sucker?" growled a man with a patched eye.

Tsunade and Shizune gulped as if being caught red handed in the cookie jar and turning with apologetic smiled said "No, of course not"

The man barely smiled and said "Good, then you can pay for the money you already owe us, correct?"

Tsunade stood up twisting her neck slightly and giving Shizune a meaningful look she turned and rubbing her heads said "Yeah, about that, you see I have been in a slump as of late and was thinking if you could give me another week I will pay you all good gentleman back with interest"

The man sighed and forming a crooked smile roamed Tsunade's body with his good eye and said "I am afraid that we can't give you any more extensions and we will have you work up the money"

Tsunade caught on to his intention and sighing she crossed her arms under her generous breasts saying "And how do you propose I repay the money?"

The men ogled the woman's quite famous bosom and failed to notice Shizune going over to a large case by the wall of the gambling den.

"W-Well you must know how women pay for debts on their names…but I am quite certain you'll recover the money in no time. Now, don't give us trouble and accompany us" said the man already knowing how he would get some of his money's worth.

Tsunade smiled mischievously and walking while swaying her hips she stood in front of the man and slowly putting a finger against his forehead she said "I am afraid I am all trouble for you guys"

With that she flicked him on the forehead and sent the man crashing against a wall while the rest observed with stunned wide eyes.

It didn't took them long to recover though and as one pulled blades and daggers from their clothes while their henchmen moved forward with more weapons of their own.

Tsunade grinned at that and said "Oh great! Look Shizune, sparring partners for you!"

"What?" asked the first men and soon went silent when from the Gambling Den stepped out Shizune clad in a white armor the hugged her body tightly. The armor though looked like a metallic nurse uniform.

Her face was covered with a white armored mask that covered only her mouth and nose while her head had a cute metallic nurse cap with a red cross on it.

But what made the men gulp was the lance size scalpel she was holding and soon twisted with great skill before lunging for them with a sharp "Aiiii!"

While Shizune made short work of the Loan Sharks, Tsunade returned to the deserted Gambling Den where she would "collect" the funds they needed for the long journey ahead.

**Kingdom of Rock**

"Come on you curs! Is that all you can do?!" shouted an excited black haired woman with pink eyes and clad in Red and Brown robes, as she landed in the middle of an arena slamming the haft of a large deep red pole into the ground shattering the ground around her and making it sprout upwards in several walls where many arrows missed their mark.

The girl spun around the pole and as it crushed the walls the pieces became conic missiles that shot back at the archers that tried to turn her into a pin cushion.

The conic missiles struck the archers and since they were empty simply gave them staggering blows without killing them.

Knowing the training was over the girl spun the pole again and striking the ground made the blasted arena return to normal.

"I see your geomancy is at its peak Kurotsuchi…at least for your age that is" commented a short and visibly very old man with a gruffly voice while stroking a white beard.

"Then you are ready to hand over the crown right?" replied the girl making the old man send him a sharp glance that softened with a sigh.

"You'll have to wait on that one sometime kid, there's a greater one to take first" commented the old turning around and signaling the woman to follow him.

"Yeah, yeah…The Uzumaki crown as to use the powers to conquer the whole of the Land of Earth and ensure your dynasty" said Kurotsuchi mimicking the older man behind his back.

The man turned his head with sharp eyes etched in his aged face and said "Just remember that if you fail me then you won't have to bother with returning here"

That sobered the otherwise disrespectful girl and she just nodded with a lump in her throat.

**Kingdom of Clouds**

In a kingdom surrounded by peculiarly sharp mountains deep in the Land of Lightning the clashing sounds of three combatants could be heard over the morning mist that covered the city early in the morning.

A woman of blonde hair, crystal blue eyes and generously large breasts dodged with ease the wild swings from a brown skinned red haired girl with no chest to speak off…

The angry looking red head did her best to slash at the supremely calm blonde and could help but have her eye twitch at the ease with which she eluded her despite the extra luggage on her front.

"You have to cool down Karui, you are losing your form there" said the blonde sidestepping a desperate slash from the red head and bringing her own blade down to graze the skin of her opponent sending mild electrical shocks through her.

The red head collapse slightly over feeling some of her muscles cramp due to the electrical discharge.

Still the blonde quickly retreated as another opponent brought back his blade in a more controlled manner though the man seemed to quickly sadden at failing his surprise attack.

"Omoi, don't be deflated over failing once. Keep it cool and keep trying!" said the woman bringing her own blade to a defending position.

The white haired brown skinned man turned with sad eyes and said "It's only that it's unfair that you can move with those things in front of you. Karui here lacks them and still is slower than you"

A second later Karui got up and punched the back of Omoi's head saying "Stop saying such stupid things you overthinking moron!"

Seeing that her sparring partners were about to go on another of their very uncool tirades, the woman sheathed her blade and went to a bench where cool water awaited her.

"Yo Samui, how's my beloved student doing today? Is it all hurray? Or all boo…hey?" asked a large blonde, brown skinned man with shades and Eight short blades sheathed across his armor.

Samui immediately stood up and bowed saying "Greetings Master Bee, my training is over and I am cool to say that I am ready for the tournament"

The man moved his hands in a funny manner and said "That's great to hear, I'll be sure to cheer!"

At that another large Blonde, brown skinned man stepped next to Bee and in a gruff voice said "It is indeed good news to hear your training is complete Samui. But much rests on your shoulders I am afraid"

"I coolly understand my Lord A. I shall attain the Uzumaki Crown and return to strengthen our Kingdom and unite the Land of Lightning under your banner" replied Samui still bowing.

A turned and said "Indeed, ever since those traitors Kinkaku and Ginkaku betrayed our former ruler the Land of Lightning has been wracked with conflict and death leaving us dangerously exposed to invasions and our resources more constrained than ever"

Samui nodded at her instructions and quickly left to prepare for the journey ahead.

**Weeks Later**

At the Whirling Tides port a number of barges approached with slow speed as the dawn breaks the night.

A large crowd of curious people, guards and traders were waiting at the docks for such an occasion brought a slew of tourists and representatives of different kingdoms all around the world.

Some of the barges approaching had banners that pointed their lands or kingdoms of origin whereas others looked like regular transports that didn't come from any particular kingdom.

Naruto along with Hinata and Ten-Ten observed the incoming ships in silence until the man said "So, someone on one of those ships is going to become my wife huh?"

That made Hinata frown and Ten-Ten sigh.

**Author's Note: End of Chapter 2. I would like to thank Tachman who is working as very fast BETA for this story and for his many contributions to it. Please Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Arrival of the maidens

One by one the barges carrying tourists and fighters for the tournament arrived bringing with them much excitement and business opportunities.

The flashiest vessels had come from worldly known Kingdoms and others surprised everyone by being exotic and from nations no one suspected had a fighter strong enough to participate.

One of the most celebrated boats came from the Land of Demons which was highly ornate and carried many religious motifs from that nation and to the delight of the people sported quite a hefty number of beautiful priestesses that staged a small welcoming ceremony for their liege. Soon after they started to spread their own religion among the curious…

A very large barge had brought Lady Mei from the Land of Water who many had suspected would appear since she had earned quite a reputation in her many battles against the Swordsmen of her Land.

In a rented hastily rebuilt Barge Kurotsuchi from the Kingdom of Rocks arrived and to many merchants benefit she seemed quite ready to spend large amounts of coin in souvenirs and local treats.

Ino Yamanaka had arrived in a small luxurious boat that was manned by her two male retainers who apparently were strained over the rigors of handling a ship or perhaps having to tend to her. Many merchants were sorely disappointed when the apparently wealthy girl didn't spend a single coin with them and closer observation would have told them that the boat was quite old.

A Cloud Kingdom warship that needed to be escorted by two Whirlpool vessels into port brought Samui whose cold demeanor managed to keep many of the curious people at bay though the strange antics of her brown skinned retainers earned some chuckles that made her sigh.

With a long ship the fighters from the Sabaku Kingdom arrived and where Temari escorted by a green haired woman left the port quickly the Sword Dancer staged a show with her fellow dancer.

Finally and impressive slick vessel arrived and to the surprise of many it was exclusively manned by women who worked in perfect synchrony with one another making the vessel glide effortlessly and dock within moments.

From it descended a stern but beautiful Shizuka who directed a clear look of contempt to all the dock workers and many of the men gawking at her and her crew. Still she dispensed with generosity at the young girls selling flowers to the arrivals.

She was followed by a tall tough looking woman of middle age.

After this the rest of the fighters arrived in a less spectacular fashion on board transport barges that brought with them countless people along.

Shizune accompanied by Tsunade had no other choice but to follow the blonde one to the first gambling den they could find while an enthusiastic Ayame immediately set up shop to sell some ramen and start gathering some support and money.

Anko Mitarashi arrived on a luxurious barge bringing with it dignitaries and wealthy merchants from other nations and apparently stepped down from the boat richer than when she climbed on it.

Kin arrived flanked by her partners Dozu and Zaku with a low profile on a mercenary filled barge while unknown to them Tayuya and a tall broad man also went on the same boat.

As a surprise to many a small transport boat floundered near the port and many row boats were sent to help the ailing travelers and one particular couple of girls who had to swim to the shore with their things on a plank.

One had orange hair and the other lime green who upon arriving simply cried out of their bad luck and then moved on towards the palace.

By nightfall a battered but still sea worthy barge of red cherry wood arrived with a large number of refugees and from it stepped down two characters in long dark robes. As they descended the shorter figure saw a girl admiring the boats and from the sleeve of her cloak she produced a finely made paper boat she sent with a blow.

Once every refugee disembarked, helping a couple unload a heavy old wagon from the ship a rosette haired Girl hauled her large sack over her shoulder and huffing at the late hour made her way over to the Palace in the distance where a celebration was taking place.

At the Maelstrom Palace

One by one, the fighters presented themselves to the staff of the Palace which guided them to their respective quarters inside which were at a considerable distance from one another as to avoid unwarranted fights before the proper time and place.

At that each was granted with enough time to change into more presentable attires for the reception party where they would meet with Queen Kushina and Crown Prince Naruto and be explained the rules of the tournament.

Their retainers, for those who brought them, were directed to stay at rooms close to that of their respective mistresses.

Being night already and with much fanfare the party started with everyone waiting for the hour when the fighters would be formally introduced and high stakes be made.

Kushina, dressed in a resplendent crimson dress with golden jewelry made her entrance followed by her son, Naruto, who was dressed in Blue and White.

Following them came Hinata dressed in white and purple and Ten-Ten in white and maroon and the moment both their lieges got seated on their thrones took a discreet seat to the sides of Naruto who looked like he didn't want to be there at all.

Kushina noticed his ill humor and said "Oh suck it up already! You brought this upon yourself young man so complaints"

Naruto wanted to rebuke his mother but knew better that in all honest truth she was right. Royalty had a duty to get married, particularly such an important one as his.

Not giving him time to even groan at his uncomfortable position, Jiraiya walked forward from the main doors of the ball room and clearing his throat said "I Jiraiya, Chancellor of the Land of Whirpools and Steward of House Uzumaki shall announce the contenders for the Tournament that shall decide our future Queen. Please cheer on the brave women who have come to share their formidable strength with our fair Land"

With that Jiraiya stepped aside and unrolling a scroll said "First we have Lady Ino Yamanaka from the Golden Flower Kingdom! Escorted by Lords Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akimichi from the Black Deer realm and the Rock Giant feud!"

Trumpets blared and as in cue Ino Yamanaka entered the ball room dressed in a turquoise dress with golden jewelry in the shape of many blooming flowers while escorted by a bored looking black haired man and a broad jolly looking larger man.

Ino walked briskly towards the thrones with Kushina and Naruto on them and taking a deep bow showing her assets to the prince, she said "Greetings mighty rulers of Whirlpool, I hope the greatest fortune upon your house and if they allow, may they grant it a union with mine"

Kushina nodded her expected introduction while Naruto simply grunted his approval though his eyes did trailed to where the blonde girl desired earning him the exasperated look from Ten-Ten and a frown from the blind Hinata.

"Next we have Lady Kurotsuchi from the mighty Rock Kingdom and her companion the honorable Akatsuchi!" said Jiraiya eyeing the red clad woman.

Kurotsuchi entered the ball with a confident grin and quickly skipped to the thrones where instead of politely introducing herself, she simply eyed the bored Naruto and said "You must be the lucky runt! Just so you know, that when I win, I intend to make a few changes around!"

That actually made Naruto snort with some humor while Kushina directed her a dirty glance for she didn't found anything wrong in how she ran things around.

"Ahem! Now we have Lady Temari Sabaku from the Sabaku Kingdom and elder sister to the King Gaara. Escorted by renowned warrior Pakura the Desert's Fire Bringer" declared Jiraiya turning his eyes to the older Pakura.

Temari entered clad in a black dress with a long side opened skirt and with face set on stone walked over to the throne followed by Pakura who was dressed in a dark purple dress of similar cut to Temari's.

Bowing slightly she said "I bring regards from my Land to yours mighty rulers and may I prove victorious I swear to become a fair queen to rule with wisdom besides my husband and if not, prove myself worthy enough of your sympathy"

Kushina smiled at her courtesy while Naruto again eyed her with some interest for this one seemed quite strong and focused, unlike the first two.

"From the Rock Kingdom and representing the Sand Dancers guild Lady Sari! Escorted by Lady Matsuri from the same Guild!" announced Jiraiya enjoying the sight of the two dancers who dressed as such entered making a long sinews dance with long thin fabrics.

Finishing their dance before the thrones Sari said "I hope our performance was to your liking my esteemed lords. I hope to provide such entertainment during the tournament"

Kushina nodded but didn't like the tone in the girl for it was obviously concealing something though Naruto was starting to enjoy this parade of unique women much to Ten-Ten and Hinata's chagrin.

"Lady Samui from the Cloud Kingdom with Lords Omoi and Karui as companions!" declared Jiraiya as Samui walked in a low cut gray dress that accentuated her already large bust drawing the looks of every male.

"Hey! Who are you calling Lord! Can't you see I am a Lady!" growled Karui getting a hold of Jiraiya who took the time to better appreciate the screeching youth and to his surprise she was indeed a woman.

"Not like you can blame me…" thought Jiraiya as Omoi dragged the seething woman away.

"My Lord and Lady, I'll fight honorably and promise to be a cool and wise Queen" said Samui taking a gracious bow before the thrones.

Kushina nodded while Naruto's eyes were firmly attached to Samui's rather alluring assets making Ten-ten snort her disapproval and Hinata hug her own chest to reaffirm herself.

"Lady Shion from the Land of Demons and Shisui Uchiha from the renowned Uchiha clan" announced Jiraiya as Shion walked inside in traditional but highly ornate priestess robes that suspiciously showed her not so modest cleavage.

The black haired male attracted some interested glances as to why someone like him would be accompanying the heiress of the Seers Temple in the Land of Demons. But he simply smiled softly at everyone as if he was there all on his own.

Shion nevertheless advanced with confidence towards he thrones where without bowing said "My esteemed rulers, I Shion, daughter of high priestess Miroku have seen the result of this tournament and as such I promise to be a fair Queen to all"

Kushina didn't liked her comment but knowing well some crack pot prophets let it go and wished someone might teach her some humility.

Naruto and Ten-Ten on the meantime were a bit freaked by how similar the girl was to Hinata, not counting hair and eyes of course.

"Lady Shizuka from the Nadeshiko Kingdom and her companion Lady Tokiwa!" announced Jiraiya suspiciously turning his face away from the stern amazons who found his behavior odd and insulting.

Still the women advanced undeterred and giving Naruto a contemptuous look, smiled while kneeling before Kushina who got put off a bit by their slightly overjoyed expressions at her.

"Queen Kushina, I Shizuka future leader of Nadeshiko greet you and praise you over the fair kingdom you rule and the example you give to all women around the world. When I win, I'll be certain to honor your deeds and make you proud as Queen of Whirlpool" said Shizuka in a strong tone.

Kushina smiled nervously and said "T-Thanks Shizuka, that's very kind of you"

Shizuka smiled at that and before rising directed Naruto a venomous glare that made the young man recoil slightly in his throne.

"What's her deal?" asked Naruto to Ten-Ten and Hinata who didn't quite understood the girl either.

"Lady Kin Tsuchi from the Sound Kingdom in the Land of Rice Fields with Lords Dozu Kinuta and Zaku Abumi!" announced Jiraiya casting a suspicious glance at the trio for the reputation of their home country was less than stellar.

Kin was dressed in a simple silver gray dress with pearls as jewelry while Dozu and Zaku wore simple formal black robes.

Kin simply bowed before the thrones and after casting a glance at Naruto withdrew without any words being spoken making some court members mutter their lack of manners and respect.

"Lady Tayuya from the Land of rice Fields as well with Lord Jirobo as companion" announced Jiraiya casting a look at the extremely nervous red head and his large companion.

Tayuya was dressed in a crimson red dress with obsidian jewelry while Jirobo seemed less concerned by etiquette and looked like a brigand.

What was odd about Tayuya was that though her dress and jewelry seemed fine enough she insisted on not properly combing her hair and kept it under a black cap.

Tayuya bowed so quickly before the thrones that she almost dropped to the ground before catching herself and say "G-Greetings Lords…I hope to be a good Queen…"

Kushina and Naruto laughed softly and nodded their acknowledgement but went wide eyed when the girl apparently got teased by her partner and she replied with a very graphic insult.

"Lady Sasame Fuma also from the Land of rice Fields with Lady Kagero Fuma as companion" announced Jiraiya noticing the poor state of the girls' clothes and remembered that apparently someone had to swim from a stranded boat.

Sasame and Kagero blushed slightly at the poor show they were displaying but resolute to change their luck they marched on to the thrones and knelt before them.

"I am Sasame my Lady. Should I win I'll be a fair ruler and if I lose I hope my performance will be of your pleasure…" said Sasame quickly losing confidence.

Kushina smiled at the girl and nodded her to stand up but the second the girls did they tripped falling on each other making everyone wonder if the poor thing was going to be safe in the combats ahead.

"Lady Konan from the Land of Rain with Lord Yahiko as companion" said Jiraiya eyeing the strange white paper flower on the girl's head and the hostility radiating from both.

Konan advanced towards the throne with long strides clad in a black dress that closed on her neck but opened to show some cleavage alongside opening on the skirt that showed her legs.

Her strides were so harsh and for a moment many though that she would charge the rulers of the land but as quickly as advanced, she bowed and said "Greetings fair and noble rulers. I promise be a just Queen should I win"

The statement sounded well enough but the hostility laced in it made Naruto wonder what was her deal with them.

"Lady Shizune from the Land of Fire with Lady Tsunade Senju as companion!" bellowed Jiraiya to withdraw the attention from the angry sounding Konan.

With that two women entered the hall and immediately all eyes were drawn to the Blonde bombshell who was sporting a tight fitting and quite revealing purple dress that showed an almost excessive amount of cleavage.

Tsunade advanced quickly before the thrones and instead of bowing or kneeling she simply shifted her weight to her right leg and placing her hands on her hips said "More luxurious than I expected! This way I'll finally get a clean slate at long last"

"Lady Tsunade, I don't think this is the right time for such remarks" said the unremarkable black haired woman that bowed apologetically to everyone in the room while wearing a black dress with ruby jewelry.

Naruto, and every other male in the room for that matter, couldn't help but keep his sight on Tsunade's rather enticing figure and to his grimace was caught by the blonde woman.

"So the prince finds me good looking huh? Well too bad brat! I am a bit too old for you and Shizune here is the one making the fighting while I do the betting!" said Tsunade with a confident grin.

"Lady Tsunade, we don't have any more money left!" whined Shizune while Tsunade simply stomped towards the drinks on a side table.

"N-Next we have Mei Terumi from the Land of Water with Lords Chojuro and Ao as companions" said Jiraiya ogling the attractive woman dressed in blue and white showing not only her generous bust but also her long slender legs.

Behind her came Ao, a dour looking man with an eye patch and Chojuro, a nervous looking youth who smiled showing his jagged tooth making many recoil at the bizarre yet famous visage of some Water warriors.

Mei though simply walked over to the thrones where she made a courteous bow and then said "Greetings Queen Kushina and Prince Naruto, I bring you the best wishes from the Land of Water and may you find in me a strong Queen…and a willful wife"

That actually made Naruto blush for Mei had crossed her arms under her breasts and pushed them up slightly at the last line. This in turn made Ten-Ten sigh in exasperation while Hinata sensing the impure thoughts of Mei, simply deepened her frown which none of the combatants was improving at the moment.

"Now we have Anko Mitarashi…Snake enchantress?" said Jiraiya slightly puzzled by how little information the girl provided for her introduction.

With that a stunning luscious looking woman entered the hall earning some gasps due to how little clothing she was wearing which slightly reminded one of courtesans. And instead of regular jewelry she wore metallic looking bracelets, collars and ankle bracelets that on closer inspection where in truth coiled snakes.

People confused their craftsmanship and failed to realize that they were actual living snakes obediently coiled around their master's limbs.

Anko nodded at the rulers and simply said "Don't worry about me trying to wrestle power all to myself. I'll only borrow it for a single task and then I'll leave all the crown duties to you my dear husband to be"

Anko winked at Naruto and twirling around went to join the other fighters directing a knowing glance at Tayuya and Kin for some reason the girls couldn't fathom.

"Ayame Ichiraku from the Ichiraku Ramen restaurant in the Land of Noodles!" announced Jiraiya as Ayame entered dressed in green with an apron and a cooking rag over her head while pushing forwards a cart with two steaming bowls of Ramen.

Ayame stopped before the thrones and said "I'll be honest from the onset, my goal is to cook the ultimate ramen and the powers of the crown are sure to help me do so. By keeping a content and well fed King the world is sure to follow!"

Naruto couldn't help but like the girl from the onset and if liking wasn't enough his belly rumbled with the desire to devour the ramen in front.

Ten-Ten got the cue and went to retrieve the bowls and hand them over to Kushina and Naruto who ate them almost instantly much to the delight of Ayame and the disapproving frowns of the other fighters.

"Finally, Sakura from the Cherry Blossom Kingdom in the Land of Fire!" declared Jiraiya nodding at the nervous looking rosette to walk forward.

Sakura gulped down her nervousness and walked on dressed in a long red dress with a white circle sewn over her chest area and jade green jewelry that complimented her eyes.

Sakura finally reached the thrones and showing her formation as a warrior took a knee and said "I-I am honored to be able to fight in this Tournament! I swear to fight with honor and should fate grant me the crown be the best Queen this country could hope for!"

Kushina liked the honesty in those words while Naruto observed her with unveiled interest for she looked different from the others and it wasn't just her pink hair.

Ten-Ten and Hinata noticed this change in his behavior and focused on the girl still kneeling.

Kushina bade Sakura to rise and standing up herself she said "In the name of my fair Land and People I welcome you all brave souls and thank you for joining up in this competition"

"As you know my son is to take the crown of the Land of Whirlpools upon turning an adult as custom requires. And as such become the master of the great powers that has set the world in balance for so long" continued Kushina.

"For this, he is to take a wife of strong body, wise counsel and above all a steely resolution that ensures the continuance of the Uzumaki line and the prosperity of the Land of Whirlpools!" finished Kushina rising a golden cup and making a solemn toast everyone in the room mimicked.

"The great tournament shall begin in the next few days but for tonight, let us celebrate to our hearts content" said Kushina bidding the musicians to finally start the party.


End file.
